


Space Time Continuum

by Monika111



Series: Space Time Continuum [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, and lukes a dork, but kinda fluffy, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika111/pseuds/Monika111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke can't really breathe, his thoughts are loud, and his bunk is just really small .</p><p>or, Luke's a dork and Calum listens well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Time Continuum

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post so please tell me what i can do better next time

0.4532 in 100. This is the chance of Luke ever kissing Calum when A, neither of them are drunk and B, Calum wants to kiss Luke as much as Luke wants to kiss Calum. It took 3 days to come to this conclusion with Luke factoring in looks, wardrobe, and the fact the Calum is 100 percent straight. If he isn’t, Luke has yet to be notified.  
Luke is exhausted and his bunk feels stuffy and the walls seem to be closing in on him. He feels 4532 feet below sea level, struggling for breath in the Tight Enclosed Space. Luke knows there’s nothing to do to help his condition, leaving his bunk is not an option because the driver likes to keep it cold on the bus. He’d rather not breathe than freeze to death, so he stays in his Tight Enclosed Space.  
Luke doesn’t always feel unable to properly intake regular amounts of air, but lately it has been getting worse. It’s not that he feels sick or anything, it’s just simply getting harder to breathe and being in the Tight Enclosed Space doesn’t help.  
Luke decides to try and ignore the hot air around him and closes his eyes, diving into the depths of his mind. He finds his thoughts wandering towards more factors to throw into his calculations about Calum kissing him. That makes it even harder to regulate his oxygen, so he decides to entertain himself with the idea of what it would be like if he could kiss Calum. He makes his own universe which he has dubbed The Alternate Universe in Which the Space Time Continuum Has Been Thoroughly Messed With.  
In The Alternate Universe in Which the Space Time Continuum Has Been Thoroughly Messed With, Michael doesn’t have to ever dye his hair because it changes color at its own will and Luke’s chances of kissing Calum are not 0.4532 in 100, but 1 in 1 because he kisses Calum all the time. They also hold hands and cuddle, but not platonically, and once they had sex in an empty arena. In The Alternate Universe in Which the Space Time Continuum Has Been Thoroughly Messed With, flower crowns spawn naturally in Ashton’s hair and Luke knows all the places to bite to make Calum moan.  
Luke is interrupted in his thoughts about The Alternate Universe in Which the Space Time Continuum Has Been Thoroughly Messed With to be brought back to the Tight Enclosed Space. Except his curtain is thrown open wide and a tired Calum is standing inches from him.  
“’m tired.” is all he says as he clumsily pulls himself into the top bunk.   
Calum lays himself flat across Luke, getting himself comfortable, and all Luke can do is wrap his arms around him. The Tight Enclosed Space doesn’t feel so tight and enclosed anymore, but more of a Comfortable Squeeze. Calum presses a simple kiss to the curve of Luke’s neck and all Luke can think was, “Who the fuck is tampering with the Space Time Continuum?”  
*  
When Luke wakes up, Calum is still curled into him and there’s light barely slipping through the cracks in the curtain. Luke would love to indulge in the body heater that is Calum, but he knows in an hour all the boys will be ushered awake and rushed to some event or another. He wants to take a shower before leaving and would rather there still be hot water when he does.  
Luke slides Calum off of him, doing his best to keep the raven-haired boy asleep. The cold air bites at his arms as he strips down to nothing and fits himself into the thing that really shouldn’t even be called a shower. But the water’s scalding and it clears his mind.  
He takes this moment to factor in Calum’s sporadic nighttime cuddles and raises his chances of ever kissing Calum to 0.6297 in 100.   
When Luke’s sure that he’s scrubbed his skin red, he exits the shower. He grabs a towel off the hook next to the door and dries himself quickly, snagging a pair of clean boxers from Calum’s pile of clothes. He glances at the clock, 35 minutes until the other boys would be pulled from sleep and pushed into a black van that would take them god knows where. Luke decides he might rest a bit more and slides the curtain of his bunk back. Calum’s eyes are barely open but Luke can tell he’s awake.  
“Woke up are you weren’t here.” The boy mumbles quietly, still slightly delirious from his previous sleeping state. “’m cold.” Calum grabs at Luke’s arm and Luke can’t help but give in to the Calum’s wishes as he climbs into the bunk and cuddles into him.  
“Did you know you talk in your sleep?” Calum mumbles into his neck. Luke’s breathing picks up pace and the Comfortable Squeeze rolls back to its previous form as the Tightly Enclosed Space. “I couldn’t really make out much, something about the Space Time blah blah,” he continues and Luke has never been more embarrassed in his life, “but I did make out one thing. You said that you didn’t have a chance with me.”  
Luke’s face is surely red by now and he doesn’t know if he should untangle himself from Calum. Instead he opts for staying completely silent and completely still. Calum’s breath is hot on his neck and Luke kind of wants to cry.  
“Lukey, tell me what that means. Tell me why you think you don’t have a chance with me.”  
This is it. This is the moment that his theory of having 0.6297 in 100 chance of kissing Calum, being with Calum, and Luke couldn’t be more terrified.  
“I’m in love with you.”  
Calum is looking straight into Luke’s eyes now and maybe Luke could have worded that better but he’s an idiot and the Tightly Enclosed Space is getting tighter and Luke is 6297 feet below sea level and he just needs a sip of air.  
Calum starts laughing and buries his face into Luke’s bare chest and Luke has never felt more rejected in his life. He starts to pull away from Calum’s grip but then there’s a warmth on his mouth and that warmth turns out to be a pair of lips and they’re moving against his. It takes him a while but then he’s responding. When Calum pulls away, a smile is still present on his lips.  
“I believe I’m in love with you as well.” Calum responds and then their lips are connected again.  
In a few minutes they will be tossed out the bunk and into their lives but right now’s good and Luke no longer need the thoughts of The Alternate Universe in Which the Space Time Continuum Has Been Thoroughly Messed With because he’s floating 10,000 feet in the air with Calum’s lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the rushed ending i just dont know where i was going to take this  
> (thanks to my babe for editing this love youuuuu)


End file.
